Forum:Nitrome Game Ideas
I was wondering...does anybody have any nitrome game ideas? I have 5. Toxic III (I put 5 months of thought into this one), Parasite 2 (Didn't put that much thought into this one), Bouncer, Mind E, and Seanaut. The story's for the games are below, starting with Toxic III: Toxic III *Animated Beginning: "On a planet" Planet out in space "At a destroyed Robot Factory" Far away view of the destroyed robot factory "The last of the robots is on the loose" Bigfoot Robot jumps into the area the man in the yellow suit is in "Not any more" Bigfoot Robot is blow up from underneath, and the man in the yellow suit rises up "Now that the Robot are destroyed, I can return home" Rock with T.M.I.T.Y.S (T.M.I.T.Y.S stands for T'he '''M'an 'I'n 'T'he 'Y'ellow 'S'uit) ship floats over to him. T.M.I.T.Y.S walks into the ship and flies off. T.M.I.T.Y.S ship is hit by a small pink ship. T.M.I.T.Y.S is holding the controls for his ship, while his ship ship crashing into the Atmosphere of the Jungle Planet. A far away look of T.M.I.T.Y.S ship (And T.M.I.T.Y.S ship is a silhouette)sideways, and a small black square falls out the back (The square being T.M.I.T.Y.S). *Levels: There are 10 levels. The 10th one being a boss. *Boss: NAME: Plantus Nitromus *Cut Scene shown after boss, Plantus Nitromus is defeated: I Don't have enough time to write all of this, so I'll write it tomorrow. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 15:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I remember having a dream about this new Nitrome game once. It was called "Pond Adventures" and it had to do with a goldfish in a pond who finds a portal leading to other waters or something like that. The strangest part of the dream was that the music for the game (yes, I dreamed everything in my mind!) was a tune I composed myself! =D Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 04:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Pond Adventures sounds good. Like a year ago, when I was about to drift off to sleep, I would think of music, music that I made in my head. I've had like a ton of Nitrome dreams about games. One dream I had, I was jumping through a forest and came to the ocean, where I could see a 3D Red creature from Jack Frost, standing on a 3D platform. It was strange. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC) So you came to life in a Jack Frost setting? That's sweet. Two of your game ideas, Mind E and Seanaut (?), sound like sequels to Rustyard and Aquanaut. Are they supposed to be sequels to these games? Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 21:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Mind E is supposed to be a puzzle platformer about a little robot who tries to get through levels. Seanaut is supposed to be...um... actually I can't remember what Seanaut is supposed to be. I came up with others, but can;t seem to remember them. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC)